Fireplace Romance
by brokenrhyme
Summary: Harry and Hermione have always looked out for one another, but will a night beside the toasty common room fire change everything? Brief appearance from Ron, and a very very long and tart lemon follows. H/Hr one-shot, 5th year.


**This fic is H/Hr, as the summary said, and is set in the 5th year of Hogwarts. Harry comes back from his late night detention with Umbridge and tries to fall asleep, but he was restless with troubling thoughts, and went down to the commonroom to mull some things over**

**Toasty fireplace + Harry and Hermione love. :3**

The scent of the smoldering commonroom fire wafted in the air as Hermione closed the door of the girls dormitory. Smiling, she took a deep breath and exhaled, relishing the smell of burning wood. As she approached from the large spiral staircase, she saw a brief shadow of movement and realized she wasn't alone. Peering around the corner, she confirmed her suspicions when she saw ruffled black hair and a familiar face.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't know you were still up!" Hermione exclaimed as she bounced down the last few steps.

Her eyes drifted over Harry's interesting posture: one arm draped over the arm of the couch, a leg thrown over the top, the other limb bent beneath him. His left arm rested on his thigh, and was stroking Crookshanks absentmindedly. Although it didn't look like a remotely comfortable position to Hermione, Harry pulled it off quite well. His eyes, staring thoughtfully into the flames of the common room fireplace, lit up as Hermione made her presence known. He sat up to make room for her to join him if she wanted, as Hermione was the exception to his desire to be alone.

"I couldn't sleep, Ron was snoring and sleep-talking about the Chudley Cannons on ice," Harry said with a smile, eyes crinkling just the way Hermione loved to see. She missed seeing his smile lately, all of the debate and disbelief about Voldemort's return had him in such a gloomy mood all the time.

"Mind if I join you? I was going to read a little," she gestured to the book in her hand, "but now that I have some actual company, I don't believe that will be needed." Hermione said, returning his smile.

Hermione sat down on the inviting couch, startled to find it was still warm from his body heat. Crookshanks leapt angrily from the couch and swished his tail, perturbed that Hermione had made him move. Ignoring him for a moment, her mind flickered with worry over how long Harry had really been down here brooding by the fire.

"Harry..." Hermione began.

"What?" Harry had been lost in thought again, and he couldn't help but notice the worried frown on Hermione's lips.

"How have you been doing, Harry? No funny business either, Ron says you're fine and to give you some space, but I can tell when you lie." she said, softening her features slightly.

"I've...been better, no doubt," he swallowed uncomfortably, "I wish I had escaped death by more than pure luck these last few years, it would put me a bit more at ease to think about what's ahead," he said, exhaling. "I reckon I would take a lifetime stay at the Dursley's then having to see Voldemort again, but..." Harry's bitter attempt at humour faded, and as he ended a flicker of remorse appeared on his face.

"Oh Harry," Hermione breathed, subconsciously moving closer to him, "I wish I could tell you everything is going to be alright, but none of us know that. We're going to put up a hell of a fight, and if those Death Eaters think that they're going to scare us, they have another thing coming. And listen..." Hermione voice faltered as she noticed Harry's hand, the one he had been trying to hide by draping it over the arm of the sofa. Very faintly, Hermione could make out what looked to be writing, but it appeared to be, Hermione grimaced, carved into his skin by a sharp point.

Harry looked down where Hermione was staring in horror, looked up at her astonished face, and then blurted "It's nothing!" the exact same time Hermione moaned, "Oh Harry, what happened to you!"

"It most certainly is not nothing," Hermione scolded, gently tugging his hand into her lap to get a better look, ignoring the colour beginning to rise on his cheeks. She unfolded his fist, his fingers softly bending to her will, and placed his fanned out hand against her left. His hand looked giant in her small palm, he could easily enclose his fingers around her entire fist. With her right fingers, she gently grazed the ugly letters not saying a word, but all the while examining them with a look of pure concentration. If the situation had been better, Harry might have had to restrain a chuckle at the furrowed brow of his best friend, but instead he felt a strange tug in his heart as she dedicated herself to the task at hand.

"Blood quill," she murmured, looking up with a heartbroken expression on her soft face. "Umbridge...detention...how long?...Dumbledore..." was all she could sputter as her previously sad countenance evolved into rage at their professor's horrid abuse of power.

"Hermione, love, it's nothing..." squeezing her hand reassuringly, his face softening to counter her unusually harsh features, "I reckon I can handle a bit of pain now and then, Merlin knows I'm used to it. How did you know the name of the...quill she used?" Harry swallowed uncomfortably.

"It's listed in the Restricted section under dark objects, Harry! I was researching in the library for possible weapons the Death Eaters could use against you..." She finished in a softer voice, noticing his visible flinch at her initial exclamation.

Harry was taken aback. "You were researching dark objects to protect...me?"

Two things seemed to happen at once: the mood of the room changed entirely, Hermione was now the one feeling the room grow oddly warmer after his remark, and Ron stumbled sleepily downstairs and gaped at Hermione grasping Harry's hand, their close proximity, and both of them looking equally flushed and alarmed. She quickly noticed that she was still holding his injured hand, and all but flung it back at him in her embarrassed haste. Harry tried to hold back his grimace of pain, unsuccessfully. She shifted her uncomfortable gaze to the window, displaying the snow falling quietly outside, and closed her eyes as she waited for the coming outburst.

"Harry—Hermione—what...bloody hell!" Ron sputtered, his flaming hair beginning to clash with the red colour of his outraged face.

"Ron, I can explain—" Hermione started.

"No bloody need to, I think I get it now! I reckon I'm not good enough for you anyways, I'm not nearly famous enough!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at the both of them once more before storming up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Both parties on the couch cringed as they heard the door upstairs slam, but made no attempt at moving or speaking. A few agonizing seconds that felt like hours passed before Harry asked, "What did he mean 'get it now', it sounded like..." His deep voice trailed off, waiting for an answer. Hermione was quiet and breathy as she responded, still startled from Ron's outburst.

"I—I was at the library earlier, and he found me at a table in the back...I guess I knew something was up because Ronald never goes in there, but I assumed it was for my help on his Potions essay. He looked as pale as Nick, and rushed out 'Hermione, I need to talk to you...' before I had understood why he was there. I suppose I knew all along, but hearing it from him directly still gave me a bit of a shock." Hermione looked as if she was unable to finish her story, but Harry did nothing to interrupt and eventually she started again.

"He told me that he loved me, and thought we should be together" she said quietly, turning even more red, if possible.

Harry couldn't explain the sudden pain in his heart that he felt, but ignoring it he asked, "What did you say?"

"I told him that not only was he was crazy if he thought we could start that kind of relationship when you needed us so badly, but also because I was taken aback by his confidence that I even returned his feelings!" Hermione rushed out angrily, wondering why she was telling him this.

"You don't like Ron like that?" Harry asked, astonished.

"No! How could I like someone who has only Quidditch or girls on his mind, and has the emotional range of a wooden spoon!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, his relief for her unreturned feelings for Ron making his deep laugh come even easier.

"Look, let's not even talk about this, it's utterly embarrassing and I'd much rather discuss something of more importance," she paused, colour fading from her cheeks. "What are you planning to do about Voldemort's return?" She asked quietly.

"I don't think we finished our earlier discussion over your extensive research into dark magic," Harry objected, his voice hoarse from the late hour without sleep.

Looking at the window again, Hermione mumbled "Harry...I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. I—I just want to make sure we don't miss anything that could help us win this. We are so much younger and fewer in numbers..." she trailed off, her lips wobbling slightly in an effort to control her emotions.

"Harry, I'm really quite frightened actually—" she turned away slightly, as tears were beginning to collect in her chocolate-brown eyes, and she swiped at them quickly with the back of her hand.

Harry didn't know what to do, he was absolute rubbish around crying girls, but he wrapped his strong arms around her delicate frame and half-rocked her in his efforts to console her.

"Shhh, Hermione it's alright, love. I don't see how we can fail, what with Hogwart's most clever witch and The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die, despite several attempts." Harry whispered in close proximity to her ear, tickling it with his warm breath.

Hermione didn't say anything as she dried her tears and sat up, but looking into his eyes she was slowly realizing that she might have a chance to do what she had always wanted.

When she was sitting completely up, she noticed the short distance between their faces, helped by Harry's initial concern, but did nothing to correct it. Harry had his mouth slightly open, surprised and uneasy about her silent behaviour. She gazed, heavy lidded, to his lips and then back up to his bright green eyes, and it didn't take long for Harry to put the puzzle pieces together. Why she hadn't returned Ron's feelings. Why she was so overly concerned about his safety alone, and not the trio together. Why she was looking at him right now with such a passion it made his heart beat furiously strong. She liked Harry. Not Ron. Harry.

He hesitated for only a moment and then plunged into what he wanted to do as soon as she bounced herself downstairs. He kissed her.

He closed the distance between them easily, it was only a few inches to begin with, and attacked her sweet, sweet mouth with his lips. Hermione was surprised at first, but that only caused her to part her lips in her sudden intake of breath, which Harry used to his advantage. He gently put his hands on the sides of her face, pulling her closer, if possible. Hermione was all done being surprised, and she had no second thoughts as she threw her arms over his strong shoulders to entwine themselves in his attractively ruffled hair. Harry groaned with this change, and moved his hands slowly down her figure, wrapping themselves together at the small of her back.

Hermione was unhappy at the distance they still had between them while sitting up, so she pushed him over to assume a more horizontal and advantageous position. They were kissing with more fervor than before, and Harry decided to test his limits by sliding his tongue into her soft mouth. She responded with a moan and began smoothing her fingers over his T-shirt to explore the hard muscles that laid underneath. If Hermione had been thankful for anything at that moment, it was Quidditch.

Harry decided that they needed a more private area, fast, and preferably with a bed. He knew the dormitories were both out, but he knew of one place that was most likely unoccupied at this time of night.

Realizing that Hermione was still on top of him, he spread her legs gently and rose to a sitting position, Hermione instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. He lifted her up by her bottom and walked across the room, all without breaking any contact. Carrying her weight with no problem, but the way she was attacking his mouth with her full lips and subtly grinding her hips against him was soon going to become one. The walk proved to take longer than usual, as Harry could not help but take frequent breaks to push her against the corridor wall and attack her neck and jawline as she moaned, trying without success to be quiet. Eventually they reached their destination, and had no problem accessing a comfortable area from the Room of Requirement, as both of their thoughts of what they wanted were most definitely in tune with each others as they passed it by several times.

They entered, and Harry set her down on the posh bed and broke contact for the first time, making Hermione look very flushed and annoyed at the change of events. Harry thought she looked breathtaking, despite her wrinkled clothes and ruffled hair. Her eyes were heavy lidded with desire and her naturally bee-stung lips were coloured even more from their recent activity. Hermione made an impatient sound that brought him out of his reverie, focused now on the reason he stopped.

"Merlin, Hermione...you're beautiful," he said in a throaty voice, trying to make his voice work after what felt like a long time, "but I'm worried we're taking this too fast..." he said, unsure of how to finish.

"Too fast?" She asked, extremely confused. "Do y—you know how badly I've wanted this to happen? ... Do you not want this to happen?" She asked softly, colour vibrant in her cheeks from her recent and unusually brazen behaviour.

"I want you more than I could ever say, Hermione, I don't think I've wanted anything as badly as this."

"Then what are you doing standing there?"

Harry answered her by yanking his shirt over his head and bounding to the bed to be with her. Climbing in on top of her, Hermione moaned softly in response, gaining that warm contact she had missed during their brief conversation. She now had free rein over his chiseled chest, and she had to stop from taking all of her clothes off that instant. Instead, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt while working his tongue around in circles in his mouth, relishing the time they were having together. Harry was having more issues with self-control than she was, as he had to stop himself from ravishing her on the spot. He moved her hand away from the buttons, as she was having any luck with them in her flustered state, and made quick work of them. His prize, or prizes to be more exact were waiting for his touch, but still had one more barrier to be completely free.

He released himself from her expert mouth to look for the first time at the swell of her breasts, staring in wonder. He didn't understand how something so wonderful could be locked up under layers of clothing and school robes on a daily basis. Hermione giggled as she unclasped her bra and removed the interfering garment. Lacking any barriers, Harry began work on pleasing the newly exposed area.

"Oh Harry," Hermione breathed, as an explosion of a new kind of pleasure spread over her body.

Harry wouldn't tell anyone this, but he almost came on the spot hearing her moan his name like that. His name, not Ron's or anyone else's. He worked on her left breast with his mouth, leaving the right one for his hand, gently kneading it with his palm. Hermione arched her back and made a mewling sound at his correct procedure.

Deciding it was time for more skin-to-skin contact, Harry moved his hand to her school skirt, undoing the side buttons and attempting to slide it down her waist. He switched his mouth to the other breast, and used his free hand to pull off her skirt and roam the newly freed area. He removed his mouth from her breast, and made a light trail of kisses down her stomach and firm thighs, making him light-headed and dizzy with pleasure. His mouth and hand explored every inch of her, wanting to savour the feel of her tender, smooth skin.

Hermione moaned, "Harry, please," and he understood what she wanted next.

Making his trail of kisses go back up to her beautiful mouth and neck, Harry ran two fingers down her stomach, making their way to her soft and unyielding womanhood. Pressing the tips into the fabric of her cotton knickers right in the place he knew would make her go crazy, Harry thoroughly enjoyed the new kind of moan coming from her mouth, deep and throaty. Hermione did not trust her voice enough to tell him to please go faster, but Harry got the picture from her heavy panting. He began deeply massaging the area as Hermione wrapped her legs around his thighs, as if preventing him from escaping. Hermione's moans increased in frequency and volume, but as much as Harry wanted to hear those noises, he didn't want her to finish just yet.

He broke contact, earning a frustrated sound from Hermione, and gently pulled of her remaining undergarment to leave her fully naked and beautiful beneath him. Resuming his trail of licking and deep kissing around her breasts and neck area, Harry took his previous two fingers and slid them into her womanhood as deep as they would go. Hermione was unprepared for this sudden contact, and made a sound halfway between a gasp and a deep, deep moan. Harry kept up a steady pace of thrusting his hand into her, and it didn't take long for Hermione's moans to escalate in volume, cueing him to finish her off soon. He removed his mouth from the hollow of her throat and made his way to where his hand was, to help his plan for her pleasure.

He took his two fingers and hooked him inside of her, earning a "Sweet Merlin," from Hermione, and took her outer nub of pleasure in his mouth, working it with his tongue and lips. Hermione, now furiously bucking against him, took about three gasps of breath before screaming "Oh Harry!" and collapsing backwards onto the bed.

Harry was very pleased with himself, but also painfully aroused and hard, and he desperately wanted to finish himself off the right way. He kicked himself out of his boxers and pajama pants and laid down, fully on top of her, no more barriers between them. He kissed all the way around her face: her temple, throat, and eyelids, collecting the moisture that made a slight sheen across her beautiful face. She allowed him to do nothing but this for a few moments, and after she collected herself she lightly pushed against his chest, cueing him to stop.

"Harry, that was incredible." She said, voice still breathy from her recent peak.

"My pleasure, love." Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"No, Harry, the problem is that it wasn't," she swallowed uncomfortably, "pleasurable for you."

"What are you suggesting?" Harry whispered in his throaty voice, nearly driving Hermione off of the edge again.

"This." she finished, roughly shoving Harry backwards on the wide bed and planting her lips on his firm mouth once again. This time, she took one hand and placed it on his rock-hard member, squeezing it firmly. Harry gasped with pleasure into her mouth, and pushing through the recent opening she began lazily massaging his tongue with her own. Moving her hand up and down, earning a husky moan from Harry, Hermione quickly realized that he was going to need room to breathe or she would suffocate him. Reluctantly she moved her mouth to his firm muscular chest. Harry was disappointed with the move, but showed it only for a second as her expert movements soon distracted him.

Harry was so aroused he was worried about embarrassing himself right then and there, but then she did something so unpredictable and breathtaking, he wanted it to last forever. She placed her full lips around his throbbing member and took almost three-fourths his length in her, sucking slightly as if it was a piece of candy. Harry moaned as she ran her mouth and tongue up and down her length, with such expert proficiency he could have sworn she had done it before. She did all of this without moving her glazed-over eyes from his and this only increased the thrill of it all. She continued sucking up and down his length until Harry felt he could take no more. He came so fast with a moan he had no time to warn her but Hermione looked as if she could care less, and swallowed it with little difficulty.

Now it was Harry's turn to look dazed and breathless, and if he wasn't already laying down he swore he would have just collapsed on the bed. He had never pegged Hermione to be good at that kind of stuff, but bugger it to hell she was a sex goddess and didn't even know it. She must have switched her research in the library to a more...interesting subject, he thought with a chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked tentatively.

"Nothing, I just could swear you've done that before." Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and hid her face in her hands.

"I've never done that before...I guess my instincts just kicked in and your body language wasn't that hard to read or anything..." Hermione trailed off, feeling slightly awkward.

"What's my body language telling you right now?" Harry asked in his utterly deep and sexy voice.

"I have a feeling you'll show me soon enough," Hermione giggled.

Harry determined that they had done enough talking and that it was time for the main performance of the evening, the one that that included what had been on both of their minds from the start. He picked her up from where she was in front of him, and forced her backwards on the bed, pinning her wrists behind her head. This elicited a deep moan from Hermione, and forced her usually perky breasts even higher, attracting Harry's attention. He was fully on top of her now, and he could feel Hermione squirming in anticipation underneath him. Ravaging her breasts with his mouth, Harry used his powerful legs to pry hers apart and pin them there, with himself positioned right at her opening.

Gently gliding it around her sensitive sex, Hermione was just about driven mad with desire and annoyance for his torture. She leaned down to where his face was and kissed it fervently, nipping at his lower lip to point out her vanishing patience. Harry growled as he kissed her neck, feeling her rapid heartbeat from her jugular. Deciding to not wait any longer he plunged himself into her tight, slick opening, and Harry felt like the wind was knocked out of him. In all of his wildest fantasies, he had never dreamed it would feel this good, and he had had a pretty active imagination when it came to her. Hermione, enjoying the feel of his hot throbbing member finally inside of her, bucked against him to increase the incredible sensation of the shared experience.

When Harry had reclaimed his breath, they both found a rhythm to please them, fast and hard. Harry had tried to start slower, but Hermione had a way of being his undoing, and within a minute he was pounding in and out of her, making her moan in absolute pleasure. Hermione wrapped one leg around his waist and scooted up slightly, and then moaned even more loudly because he had hit just the right spot. Harry continued to thrust himself in and out of her, grunting, and focused on not finishing himself off before her. Hermione decided to try something different and wrapped both of her legs around him, pushing against him with her right hip to signal him to turn over.

With Hermione on top, she could have more say in their pace and Harry could take a break as well. She felt so satisfied, with his deep thick manhood filling her core that she didn't move for a minute, and just watched his expression. His wild feral eyes seemed to urge her to continue, so she did. She bucked wildly in an up and down motion on top of him, trying to reclaim that rhythm they had had before. She splayed her fingers against his firm and muscular chest to give herself more support and she nearly impaled her sex with him. Up and down she went until Harry could take it no more, and flipped her back around again. He pounded wildly into her and felt her inner muscles tighten around him as she cried his name out loudly. It only took him a few more thrusts within her to make him finish with her, and he collapsed on top of her, panting. They both felt the welcome spread of ecstasy in their bodies as they held each other close, not wanting the contact to end. After a few moments to recollect themselves, Hermione began to blush as she thought of what she could say without ruining the moment.

"Wow." Harry breathed, equally unsure of what to say.

Hermione giggled, but added nothing else but a brief sigh. Harry brought himself up to rest on his elbows, and gazed into her glowing face. He smiled at her and kissed her nose, bringing up the blankets to cover them both. They knew that they would be in huge trouble tomorrow, when Ron discovered that they had both never returned to the dormitories, but at the moment neither of them cared.

**A/N**

I hope you guys like it, to be completely honest this was my very first attempt at fanfiction (although I've read more of it than anyone I know) and I really enjoyed writing it!

I'm thinking of starting another one, probably D/Hr, I have a lot of plot bunnies floating around my head that want to come out. Plus he's such a deliciously bad boy, and they make a hot couple.

Please leave any comments or suggestions you can, it will be much appreciated.

**Edit**: I just fixed some typos and grammar issues, and some issues that marionettedoll95 brought up. Thanks!


End file.
